The present invention relates to the field of gas turbine engines and focuses on the circulation of the air required for the ventilation and cooling of components located downstream of the combustion chamber, especially the turbine disks.
In a gas turbine engine, it is necessary to make air circulate through all the components subject to thermal stresses from hot gases downstream of the combustion chamber in order to control their temperature. In a two-cylinder engine, the air circuit for the ventilation of the high pressure section is distinct from the one for ventilating the low pressure section located downstream, because the materials and the thermal stresses are different.
The present invention relates to the low pressure section ventilation circuit.